


reversal

by nudity



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, Pillow Talk, also hi?? its been 2yrs, dont take the description too srsly they just fuck and yknow . communicate, when i say established i mean theyre about 12hrs into this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nudity/pseuds/nudity
Summary: Descent. The calm after a storm. Passions built apart and over so many years, finally meeting and melding. And here, in this bed, in this sanctuary, they've completed the cairn.





	reversal

**Author's Note:**

> this is a heavily edited excerpt from something i started planning in early 2016 lol. idk if or when i'll publish the parent fics but if you know which au this is apart of you a real one!!

Jooheon lets his hands fall into place on either side of Hyungwon’s love-bitten chest, dips his head to nuzzle into the column of his neck. Messy locks of hair shading his eyes, parted thick lips, naked skin glowing a flushed pink through the dim of the bedroom. The more Jooheon watches him lying there, drowsy but aroused and open for him, the more he wants to melt into him, feel him curl up from the pleasure. Paint his petal-soft skin white with passion. Wreck him.

Hyungwon whines, spreading himself bit by bit after Jooheon gives into that desire and presses forward, into his warmth. Jooheon feels familiar only through the recency of their connection, but Hyungwon finds comfort in it. Each time he breaks the surface feels like their first time all over again. Hyungwon hopes openly that the feeling never dies, because their time here in this bed is finite, numbered by the obligations that’ll send Jooheon back home. He wants any time to feel as special as the first.

Jooheon pushes to the hilt. Hyungwon arcs off the bed. He looks so beautiful splayed out underneath him, long lines and gentle curves blurred by the muted vibrance of daybreak. Hyungwon is his.

They find purchase on one another - Jooheon, on Hyungwon’s thighs; Hyungwon, one hand pressed against Jooheon’s chest and the other strewn across the pillows. They share a kiss, or two or three, and then Jooheon grinds into him, unhurried, letting the roll of his hips do the work.

Hyungwon likes to mirror him. Takes Jooheon’s dick like a champ, circling his hips to echo the boy above him, fucking back on him like he was made for it. He always moans like he’s about to come, breathless and desperate, and it makes Jooheon feel special. It’s his own audible reminder that this is how he makes the boy feel - pleased, treasured, _loved_. Jooheon accepts the response eagerly, swallowing his mewls with kisses.

Hyungwon sucks in his bottom lip then bites down gently, smiling when Jooheon groans. When they pull away, Hyungwon slings his arms over the boy’s shoulders and smiles sleepily. “You should grow your hair out,” he says, on a whim.

For a moment he can feel Jooheon’s confusion through his thrusts, and he sees it flash in the boy’s tired eyes before the haze of a sleepless night glazes them over again. It’s brief, but Hyungwon knows he’s caught Jooheon off guard.

But Jooheon smirks. “No.”

Hyungwon only beams up at him, skimming his fingers across Jooheon’s fade almost out of emphasis. “Wonho loved when I pulled on his." At the name Jooheon snaps his hips forward, effectively wiping the smile off Hyungwon’s face and replacing it with an indignant gasp.

"Don’t talk about Horseshit when we fuck.”

It’s an eyeroll at best, not nearly as threatening as it sounds when Jooheon sounds like he’ll laugh at any moment. Hyungwon smiles into their next kiss. “Jealous already?” he asks. “Sad.”

He knows he has nothing to be jealous about. Jooheon is his now.

Jooheon hums as he sinks into Hyungwon, drawing out something guttural and pleased. Hyungwon bends from the pressure, cursing, but Jooheon only uses it as an excuse to beat into him again, ever deeper this time, harder like he knows the boy really wants it.

Hyungwon lets his head fall back, cursing at the newfound angle. Suddenly the light dripping through the blinds warms him considerably, suddenly breathing comes at a cost. “But I need somethin’ to pull on when we fuck,” he moans helplessly, squeezing trembling thighs around Jooheon’s waist. He tries to laugh but it comes off weak and fucked-out, punctuated by the punch of Jooheon’s cock as he fucks more urgently.

Jooheon kisses him with a grin, sensing the shift in Hyungwon’s demeanor now that the pace has picked up. He’s awake now, fully. Ever ready with his quips. Inch by inch he can see the petals unfolding, revealing the prize he’s been seeking since he took the plunge. “Just pull on my dick," he mutters smoothly, tilting his head as he watches his lover writhe.

"How am I gonna do that when it’s in my ass, huh?"

"You’ll find a way,” he breathes. “It's just... _annoying_ when it’s long.” His words sound stilted. Like he’s working his way up a mountain and each thrust puts him closer and closer to the peak. Like even talking is difficult. How could he help it, though? Hyungwon is so tight, so _hot_ around him.

He leans forward to bite at the boy’s slack jaw, stroking up his chest to palm at his nipples. Hyungwon shudders. “C’ _mon_ , I’m not asking for a mane. Just a little something.”

Channeling the groan of a thousand exasperated parents, Jooheon deflates. “We’re still on this?” Hyungwon’s about to protest with a crisp “fuck yeah we are,” but Jooheon does the thing with his hips again and words are all but lost on him. “It’s maintenance. I don’t want maintenance.”

“Then what’re you fucking me for?”

They lock eyes. Hyungwon tips his head forward, quirks a brow. Challenging.

Jooheon  _does_ roll his eyes this time, only to sigh in defeat a moment later. Considering it. He knows he’ll give into Hyungwon in the end; he would jump into an abyss if Hyungwon told him to. For a split second he even wonders how Hyungwon’s hands would feel tugging on his hair while Jooheon’s on his knees, tears in his eyes as he swallows his dick.

A shudder weaves up and through his spine. He’s...not opposed to that.

“ _Honey_ ,” Hyungwon says, bottom lip poked out. For added effect he pushes up to meet the next thrust. Jooheon’s pulled out of the reverie immediately, stunned enough he loses grip on his self-imposed control, almost comes right then and there. “It’ll make me happy.”

“Oh, fuck you,” he grumbles. Of course Hyungwon would wave Jooheon’s weakness over his head now, when Jooheon’s in the throes of passion, and all Hyungwon has to do for Jooheon to conquer planets is flex around his dick.

“Well, you’ve done that twice already,” Hyungwon states. “I don’t know how much more my ass can take.”

"It’ll take however much I give it.” Jooheon reaches down between them and takes hold of Hyungwon's cock. It's been jammed between them this entire time, weeping and ignored. He gives it a few experimental tugs, gauging Hyungwon’s reaction. Maybe if he jerks the boy off enough he'll come too hard to keep talking. Maybe they can stop talking about this.

Hyungwon snorts, licks his lips. “Don’t get full of yourself.” Out of spite Jooheon pulls out completely. Hyungwon cries out in surprise, hips buckling from the sudden loss. “Jooheon!”

Jooheon levels him with one look - defiant, _delighted_ \- as he pants, then his gaze travels down to Hyungwon’s ass. For a moment he watches the boy’s body tremble, puckered hole flexing violently, searching for what it lost. Hyungwon looks so pretty like this, body locking up at the deprivation. Looking for the fullness and clenching around nothing. “I’m not sure it’s me who’s getting full here.”

“ _Jooheon_.”

Jooheon smirks, acknowledging the _fuck you_ underlining Hyungwon’s cry with a nod. “Third time’s a charm, princess.”

Without another word he spreads Hyungwon apart, then surges in so quickly Hyungwon’s hips buckle up in surprise. The whine tapers off into silence almost as soon as its ripped out of him. Jooheon does it again, fully aware Hyungwon has probably lost all the breath in his body. He watches proudly as the boy’s face twists up in pleasure.

"Good, huh?" Jooheon mumbles smugly into his skin, biting his collarbone. He curls tighter around the boy’s shaft, tugging harsher, more earnestly.

“Yeah,” Hyungwon moans. Jooheon slides a thumb up to his head, pinching, watching pre-come bead at the slit. Hyungwon folds under his touch, eyes still closed, bottom lip caught between his own teeth. He’s flustered beneath him, skin flushed pink from the head, his cock leaking and touch-starved just for him. “Want you to keep fucking me like that.”

“Yeah?” He hums. “Like it when I fuck you like that?”

“ _Yeah_.”

He can feel the way the boy smirks into him, triumphantly, like he knows he’s the only one capable of making him feel this way. Maybe Hyungwon from years ago would contest this. Or maybe he had an idea back then, a sliver of knowing, that they would end up this way. Now he holds no grievances. Jooheon is the only one who can rocket him to the stars.

There’s a lapse in conversation, their bodies colliding and an onslaught of labored breath the only sounds to fill it. Hyungwon doesn't - _can’t_ \- say anything. Jooheon lets his head fall forward into the dip of neck, noses a little further up, kicks the gear of his hips up to something faster.

Like a chain reaction heat bursts at their connection, expanding outward, washing the room and the sheets and Hyungwon red-hot. For a brief instant he loses himself to the rush of vertigo taking over. He feels weightless as the world spins, an astronaut caught in free-fall, can’t tell up from down, Hyungwon from himself. He growls - confused, hot, so fucking turned _on_ \- until the Hyungwon’s body sends him crash-landing. “ _Shit._ ”

An announcement. Almost as soon as it’s out Hyungwon notices the way Jooheon moves - inconsistent, frazzled,  _close_. Like he’s been holding himself in but Hyungwon is everywhere, spread across his tongue, tinting his vision baby pink, wrapped around every fiber of his being. Hard to ignore, impossible to deny.

Hyungwon pushes up onto his elbows, drinking in the pleasure settled in the lines of his frowning face. “You gonna come, baby?” he husks, breathless, pressure building deep in his own gut, but he never once takes his eyes away from the man above him. He moves alongside Jooheon, twisting and curling and circling into every motion, meeting him at every point. Jooheon bites his lip, lets his head loll to the side, moaning in tandem with the question almost desperately. Hyungwon can feel it coming, can feel his peak _through_ him, knows it’s about to slam into him full force.

Hyungwon wants to remember this moment, conversation and all. Wants to sear the image of Jooheon at his mercy onto his eyelids. He’s going to remember this.

Jooheon pulls his hand away from Hyungwon’s cock like it burns to touch. It isn’t long before he’s grappling elsewhere, palming delicate thighs, spreading him apart as his hips stutter and his head falls against his collarbone.

Hyungwon moans, he growls and curses, words falling heavier with every breath. Jooheon pants into his chest, fucking him quick and shallow, until he goes numb with the feeling, until Hyungwon pushes him up and off and declares, “Wanna watch you come on me.”

The sharp intake of breath that follows would be amusing if he wasn’t so close himself. But Hyungwon is nothing if not serious in this moment, because Jooheon lies subject to Hyungwon’s will alone. He wants this and he wants to know and taste the boy while he kneels above him.

Jooheon wastes no time pulling out. Used to it now Hyungwon doesn’t flinch as hard, but the absence brings with it an even deeper longing. “C’mere,” Hyungwon urges, pulling Jooheon forward until the boy’s knees are planted on either side of his torso. It’s here that he finally takes in all of his glory.

Jooheon is sharp edges and smooth planes. He towers tiredly over Hyungwon, body red all over, aching for release. Sweat beads everywhere, in his hair and on his chest and in the gentle V of his abdomen. It clings to his form in a sheen of rose gold. His cock stands tall and proud, twitching wildly, already leaking onto Hyungwon’s chest.

Hyungwon smirks up at him, and from it Jooheon senses he should continue. So he touches himself then, lets his eyes fall shut as his hand takes hold on the reins. Hyungwon lies there, letting his nails graze at the boy’s thighs as he observes. Breathtaking. Jooheon is his.

“ _Shit_ ,” Jooheon grouses, voice strained. He opens his eyes again, searching for Hyungwon. “Shit, baby, _fuck_.”

Hyungwon is right there below him, watching and waiting. “That’s it, Honey,” he praises, content now, running soft palms up and down Jooheon’s quivering thighs, smoothing them over his midriff. Appreciating the sight before him. Jooheon bucks into his fist, sucks in breathes as it happens. “You gonna come on me?” Hyungwon whispers, voice deepened with lust. The boy nods frantically. “You look so hot like that, y’know? Touching yourself like that. So fucking good.”

He sits up just enough that he’s eye-level with the head of Jooheon’s cock, whisks his gaze upward, searching for Jooheon’s eyes. When he finds him staring right back down, he flicks his tongue at the slit.

Jooheon’s mouth falls open with incoherencies that stand Hyungwon’s own dick upright. “That’s it, Jooheon,” he urges. “Like you fucked me. Just like that, baby.”

“Fuck, _Hyungwon_.” Jooheon chokes. Muscles flex uncontrollably as he kneels there, core wound all the way up, pressure built to the skies, a ticking time bomb who’s fucking into his hand hopelessly, like it’s Hyungwon wrapped around him. Only when he sees the visible and fierce shake of Jooheon’s entire being, hears his panting turn to thin, pained whines, does Hyungwon realize that it’s now.

Jooheon comes like a punch, sudden and biting, spilling out onto Hyungwon’s chest.

He breathes thick and full-voiced, lets his head fall back while he strokes himself idly, coaxing out more of himself when each pull, milking himself dry.

Hyungwon moans loud and lewd, echoing him, appreciative as fluids paint him white-hot. He runs through the mess and brings it up to his mouth, slides it past his lips to taste. Never once unlocking their gazes. Jooheon watches him through heavy-lidded eyes, pulling on himself until Hyungwon moves his hands away.

He laps at the head almost lovingly. With a sigh Jooheon rest his hands in Hyungwon’s hair, pushing it out of his face as the boy puckers swollen lips - _those fucking lips_ \- against him. Hyungwon continues, humming, tonguing flat across the slit before he noses his way down the underside. Fat beads of come dribble onto his face as he descends, dragging his lips everywhere, eyeing him under an umbrella of thick lashes.

“Nasty as fuck,” Jooheon sighs, the corners of his mouth twitching upward. Is he really complaining, though? It’s filthy, this is so fucking filthy, but he’s lying outright if he says it doesn’t make him wanna do this all over again.

Hyungwon pulls off with gentle suction, beaming back up at him. “I’d like to see Sojung try to top this,” he murmurs before sucking in the tip and humming around him. Jooheon huffs, amused. He could watch Hyungwon do this forever.

But it’s taking a hell of an effort for him not to topple onto the boy right now, with the way he’s going about this, because his knees are screaming and the exhaustion is crashing into him, nestling deep into the spaces between his bones.

He pats Hyungwon’s head, and with one last kiss to his dick, Hyungwon releases him. There’s an old washcloth on the other side of the bed. Jooheon uses it to clean off the drying come on Hyungwon’s chest, then falls into the sheets next to him. Hyungwon catches him with ease, wrapping long arms around his back as he swoops in for a kiss.

“You okay?” Hyungwon asks, smoothing his dampened baby bangs as Jooheon lets his weight sink onto the bed. Jooheon nods silently. Hyungwon pecks his forehead. They lie like that for a few moments, Jooheon scaling lower and lower from his peak, Hyungwon rubbing circles in between his shoulder blades.

“So,” Hyungwon starts, looking down at his drowsy boyfriend with renewed interest. “You gonna do it?”

Jooheon teases the inside of his thighs, cups his balls. “Nope.”

“Disrespectful.” The throb of his cock down below reminds Jooheon that he hasn’t quite taken care of all of his responsibilities. He supposes that he’s been a little selfish this morning, strayed from his original plan, but Hyungwon felt _too_ good. He doesn’t even seem to mind now, even as his arousal flares between them. Perhaps this was him trying to convince Jooheon to agree to the hair thing.

“Mmm, you still haven’t come yet,” Jooheon mumbles. A yawn rattles through his chest. “Keep actin’ up and I won’t get you off.” Hyungwon groans, head falling back onto his pillow.

“Like I can’t just do it myself,” he sighs, reaching for his dick, prepared to succeed where Jooheon failed.

But Jooheon swats his hand away before he can touch, and he takes Hyungwon for himself, and finishes him off, his own orgasm meaningless and forgotten, his threats be damned; like Hyungwon’s release dictates his beginning and end.

And Hyungwon comes undone easily under his touch, hums in bursts into Jooheon’s neck. Unfurling like a dahlia at full bloom. Soul shot out into space.

“I’ll think about it,” is all Jooheon offers once Hyungwon is sated.

But his answer is already yes. It will always be yes.

**Author's Note:**

> top!jooheon crusader and hyungheon enthusiast here to serve you that dick slangin realness. i have Feelings in general about dynamics involving jooheon but im not finna get into that one.
> 
> anyway thanks for reading! comments are always appreciated.
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/heonoiogy)


End file.
